Lost and Found
by Sarah Elric
Summary: When Orihime finds Sora's old journal, she thinks it's a chance to look into the lost life of her brother. However as the pages turn, she loses herself in the secrets and sets out to find answers to questions of the Inoue past. OC/Sora READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to do something that while it lighted darker areas of the main characters, it really was more the untold stories of the people behind them. So I decided to go with Inoue Sora. I mean we saw him for the total of about three chapters and an episode, but I feel like he had so much more to say. I would just like to say that this of course is all an interpetation of Inoue Sora. I also am introducing a new character that will tie in other aspects of Orihime's life. I plan on writing it in a journal style, with some "flashbacks" if you will to elaborate on important scenes. For the most part its Orihime reading her brother's journal, so be warned, the beginning may be slow. I hope people will take an interest! Please enjoy! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**PROLOGUE**

With the New Year of course came cleaning, and so Inoue Orihime could be found New Year's Day hard at work in her small apartment cleaning. She had originally decided to just clean but with everything that had happened to her, she felt a need for change. Tatsuki had insisted she would be happy to help with the cleaning and was sure everyone would join in, but Orihime happily declined. "It's something that I have to do by myself!"

She smiled happily to herself as she surveyed the room. Her furniture was pushed neatly to the center of the room with a large cloth thrown over the pile. Orihime had donned an old t-shirt and coveralls with her hair up in a pert ponytail and her bangs pinned firmly away from her face by her flower pins. She was ready to begin painting.

She sighed as she rolled over the pale white of the old wall with a fresh coat of orange. She laughed lightly at her own color choice. The man at the store had been a little unsure when she asked about buying orange paint. It was lighter than the typical orange, with a more yellow tone. She thought it was refreshing after being behind white walls and bleak landscapes.

Soon the entire apartment was coated in the new citrus shade, and Orihime was at work cleaning the floors. She finished the floors and proceeded to rearrange her furniture. Then she began to start the task of going through her closets and drawers. She had always been a bit of a packrat, stashing away every little thing in her life. "It's time for a change…" she said aloud to herself as she sat in the middle of her living room and began to sort through the collection.

"Who knew I had so much stuff!" Orihime giggled as she bagged the last of her old clothes. She had gone through all of her things dividing into trash and things for charity. She turned to a stack of boxes she had been carefully avoiding for the last three years. They were dusty, slightly crushed as though they had been pushed to the back of a closet. Large black characters across the top proclaimed them to be "Sora's". The writing was shaky as though the hand at the time was having difficulty writing the word, long ago tearstains smeared the writing all the more.

Orihime stood and opened the first box and was greeted by the familiar sight of Sora's old clothes. She lifted the top most shirt and breathed in the scent. It had faded, now tainted by the stale smell of the cardboard, but beneath there was still the light aroma of earth, wet grass, and the sky. He always smelled so fresh even though he worked behind a desk all day. She set the shirt carefully down in the box and turned to the next.

It was everything from his desk at work. Several frames of photos containing her childishly grinning face peered up at her from behind their glass windows. He was pictured too, some showing his younger days when his face still held that youthful quality. Various office supplies lay about the box next to a poorly shaped mug that couldn't hold liquids but made an excellent pencil holder. There was also a bunny figure whose ear was broken off in an unfortunate accident wherein the rabbit was intending to fly into Sora's hands, he sadly fell short of his destination. Sora of course told her that instead he loved the creature she worked so hard on.

She opened the next box to find more of her childhood creations. "He kept them all…" she whispered as she shifted through. Sora always praised her art, saying someday when she was famous, these would be worth millions. She grinned as she pushed around the box, there were so many memories of Sora. Something at the bottom caught her attention, and Orihime began to lifted away trinkets to reach the item.

It was a thick leather album tied securely together by a thin black cord. She untied it to find inside to see Sora's neat script proclaiming "Inoue Sora's Journal". She grinned as she lightly sat back and prepared to read the journal, but she paused. She looked down at the words and her heart sank. "I shouldn't read this…it's Sora's private thoughts…" She went back to sorting through Sora's old things and ended up with a box of things she couldn't part with.

As Orihime walked back in with her freshly aired out futon and linens, her eyes strayed to the box containing Sora's journal. "Surely he wouldn't mind if I read it…" She continued about her work busily putting away boxes, taking out the garbage, and heading down to the shelter to drop off her items. She walked in the door just as the sun was setting to survey her hard work.

The apartment was sparkling, the new paint giving it a cheery facelift. She started to prepare dinner when thoughts of the journal invaded her mind. She shook her head lightly, ginger strands that had fallen from her ponytail tickling her face. "I'm being silly!" she laughed as she set her mind on the task at hand and finished making dinner.

Orihime was walking out of the shower after eating her meal, still filled with curiosity of what Sora's journal contain. She walked to the hall closet where she had placed the box, safely out of sight. She entered clicking on the small over head light and looked up to the box with her writing stating "Memories of Sora". She pulled the box down and gently withdrew the tome.

She grinned excited as she went to her bed and flipped on the light. The cover was smooth beneath her fingers; it had been taken care of and loved. She opened the book and flipped to the first entry and smiled a little. "Sora-kun I hope I can connect to you somehow through your journal…it's the only _real_ piece of your soul I have left…" her mind strayed to the memory of Sora the past year; his soul tortured and pained, and all because of her. "I'm sorry I'm so selfish Sora…but I just can't help to want to keep you with me…always…"

She closed her eyes a moment and let out a deep sigh before beginning the story of Sora.

**Bleh, so not happy but I wanted to have some way to lead into the actual story line so this will have to do. I do of course appreciate any comments about improvement! I sometimes can use the ideas to help further the story! I hope to have the next chapter up soon! REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Right so...sorry this took so long...I just finally found some time to finish this chapter. Well it's not very exciting right now...just trying to set the stage for the later action. I would love some feedback on how you all feel about the style, if it's easy to follow. I would love to get some more followers but I guess unless this story starts to pick up...-sigh- PLEASE don't stop following! I promise it will pick up! (in time) But until then, I welcome all reviews! **_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS (I just own these totally blah OCs...-sigh-)**_

**BOLD (past actions)**

_ITALICS (journal entries)_

Normal (present actions)

_July 3, 1984_

_I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to write. Do I introduce myself? But who am I really introducing myself to the journal or I? Or is someone supposed to read this eventually? Would I actually let someone read this? Would someone actually want to read this? Now I'm rambling, alright I'm starting now._

**The bedroom, silent with shades drawn, is clean kept but nondescript. The walls are white and bare, the carpet is worn and an unattractive beige. The desk that sits in the corner holds basic supplies but nothing personal. The small bed creaks as the person on it shifts, an ordinary scene. **

_My name is Inoue Sora. Today I turned 14 years old, which isn't all that exciting because no one remembered well that isn't true…but I'm getting ahead of myself. Today was my birthday, and it started off like any other day really._

**The person throws back the covers revealing a young teenage boy. His frame is slight, his clothes hanging off his form. Dark brown hair is rumpled from sleep; he drags a thin pale hand through the messy strands. He opens his eyes, revealing gray orbs, and read the clock. It's 6.**

_So summer vacation means I have my full time jobs, which is cool because that means I don't have to hang out at the house. I wake up at 6, work isn't until 8 but the sooner I get out of the apartment the less likely I will have to see my parents._

**He stands and begins to get ready for the day. He pulls off his bed clothes, revealing hidden scars and bruises. He changes into simple, worn clothes; they too hang off his lean form. He checks the clock; five minutes have passed. **

_Inoue Hi and Tsuki fell in love the moment they saw each other. Sadly that's where their love seems to have stayed, in that first glance. Tsuki was in her first year of college when she met Hi in his last year of his master's. He was a mature and clever businessman going places. She was a young and bright student with big dreams. At the end of the year, Tsuki and Hi were married with me on the way._

**He opens the blinds and looks out. The city is waking, people moving on the sidewalks, cars in the street; it is a beautiful summer day. He lets the blinds drop back into place as he checks the clock; ten minutes had passed. His face is neutral, a habit it seems, that makes him seem older than that of a teen, and he moves to the door.**

_This is where things go downhill. Hi lost his job and Tsuki had left school to take care of me. Hi took up drinking when no one seemed to hire, while Tsuki picked up a job as a waitress. As he spiraled further into his alcohol, he seemed to lose sight of who we were. She lost herself and became stripper._

**The boy quietly shuts the bedroom door behind him. He shuffles down the hall, careful to avoid making any more noise than necessary. He approaches the door and begins to put on his shoes. The apartment is silent for the most part except for the loud snoring coming from a bedroom.**

_Nowadays, Dad will wake up around noon, after sleeping off his hangover. He will stumble out of the apartment, fist full of bills, to the nearest bar. We won't see him most nights until last call at the bars. Mom works odd hours at the bar, waking up early and getting in late._

**The boy is about to open the door when a woman approaches. She is narrow like the boy, her eyes gray like his, her skin light like his. But her hair is long and inky black, pulled back into a messy clip. Her face would be pretty if not for the weary, agitated look she wears. **

_Really it's like I don't have parents most days, but roommates. I'm free. But then, somehow I will be reminded of their presence and I'm under their control. It's not like I hate them, they're my parents. I don't dream of anything more than this, a simple life._

"**Where are you going?" she asked in a whisper.**

"**Work…" the boy mumbles, his eyes on the floor.**

"**Sora…" the woman sighs as she approaches. "Look at me when you talk…"**

**The boy, Sora, turns, "Yes…Mom…"**

"**Bring these from the store when you come home ok?" his mother said as she hands him a list and walks away.**

**Sora stands for a moment before turning away as well and leaving.**

_But enough of that, so you wonder how someone insignificant like me came across a journal? Well it certainly wasn't from my parents; I don't even think they remembered it is my birthday. Not like I would want to bring it up, seeing as how my birth is the reason for all our problems. It's not from my friends, seeing as how I don't have any. No, it was from my boss, Tanaka-san._

**_Sora enters the grocery store to be greeted by the rush of cool air and fresh produce. An old man sits behind the counter reading a newspaper, "Sora…you're late…" not bothering to look up from his paper._**

"**Yea…" Sora mumbles as he moves behind the counter, putting on an apron. He looks down at the counter, a newspaper wrapped package rests in the middle. "What's this?"**

"**Open it and find out…" the old man says as he turns a page.**

_Tanaka-san is old, older than my father, probably old enough to be my grandfather or great uncle, but he acts like he's my age. He owns a small grocery store on my block that is always open but never has any customers it seems. Tanaka-san says he doesn't care as long as he has money for blunts, booze, and babes. He's a pretty cool guy._

**Sora opens the paper wrapping finding a thick leather album tied securely together by a thin black cord, it is filled with blank pages. "What's this for Tanaka-san?"**

"**It was something I did at your age…" Tanaka-san says as he continues to read the paper. "A way to get all the thoughts out of my head…" He folds the paper down to look Sora in the eye, his glasses resting low on his nose. "You look like you have a lot of thoughts in your head…all the time…"**

**Sora stares down at the journal before he mumbles, "Thanks Tanaka-san…"**

"**Yea, yea…now give me that sports section and get to work…" Tanaka-san says as he grabs the newspaper wrapping from his hands. Just another ordinary day.**

_He gave me this journal, said it was something he did when he was my age. It was a way to get all the thoughts out of his head. He said I looked like I had a lot of thoughts in my head all the time. He lies a lot too though. But whatever…like I said he is a pretty cool guy…might as well humor him._

**_Right so...what did ya think? PLEASE REVIEW! I need the feedback so I know what to work on...by the way...how does Sora sound? Like does it seem like typical entries for a 14 year old boy? Thanks so much those of you that have read the story thus far! I really appreciate it!_**


End file.
